Tu Yo y alguien mas
by Mayari HiIvKu
Summary: te gusta me preguntas enfocando tus lavandas ojos en los miossi abrieras el cierre de mi pantalon... sabrias caunto te contesto cerrando mis rojizos ojos espeor les guste y descubran quien es ese alguein mas


**PRIVET**

bueno aqui otro fic - espero les guste y dejen comentarios esta a mi parecer muy explicito XD pero eso es lo bueno  
Kai: pervertida

¬/¬ mira quien lo dice bueno nos vmeos pronto - espero

poka

**Tú… Yo… y Ella **

_Nuestras fantasías _

Nos encontramos en un bar, en nuestro lugar favorito una pequeña esquina donde se encuentra un sillón color negro, un sillón agradable, un sillón que ha vivido muchas cosas y que ha sentido otras más.

Tus manos recorren mi cuerpo con ansiedad y deseo, pero yo estoy indiferente, lo notas y te me quedas viendo algo confuso.

Mis ojos rojizos ven hacia la barra, mi mirada esta fija en una silueta, tus acciones no hacen que mis gemidos salgan de mi boca.

Me descubres viendo su escote… si…. Estoy viendo aquella pequeña chica que se encuentra sentada junto a la barra su cabello color castaño oscuro cae por sus hombros desnudos, ya que esta vestida muy entalladamente con un pequeño top negro y que decir de su pantalón del mismo color entallado en la cadera cayendo hasta sus piernas con un despliegue casi sensual… en su rostro dos pequeños mechones de su sedoso cabello ocultan aquellos ojos llenos de vida… una mirada color jade, su cabello arreglado en dos coletas como ya dije cayendo en sus desnudos hombros, aunque estemos lejos puedo admirar su cuerpo, puedo admirar como sus mejillas tienen un color carmín tal vez por el elixir que se sirve en este lugar, si las bebidas alcohólicas, su mirada mira inquietante hacia la puerta sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, entre ellas sus dos manos que se recargan en el borde del banquito…. Esa pose que tiene me hace desearla, se ve tan sensual, aunque su rostro me dice que no tiene mas de 18 años; tres años menor que yo y quizá por su edad no haya sido tocada, profanada… tal vez sea virgen… v-i-r-g-e-n… mi labio inferior enrojece y se hincha por la presión que ejercen mis dientes sobre él al pensar el sólo hecho de que yo seria el primero en entrar en su cuerpo.

-…Te gusta?- me preguntas reclamando mi atención

-…- mi mirada deja de ver a aquella chica y se enfoca en tus lavandas ojos, sonrió -si abrieras el cierre de mi pantalón y tocaras ligeramente sabrías cuanto- te contesto volviendo a ver a la pequeña castaña que se inclina un poco mas hacia enfrente dejándome ver un poco mas de sus redondos y pequeños pechos, vuelvo a morder mi labio inferior al pensar en el solo hecho de tocarlos, de besarlos, de ver como se mesen al compás de mis embestidas.

Tú también miras a la chica y ves lo mismo que yo veo, siento como también te estremeces al pensar, al imaginarnos.

-bueno, si tanto te gusta podríamos invitarla a tomar una copa en nuestro departamento- me dices mordiendo tu labio inferior, me amas tanto que harías cualquier cosa por complacerme mis deseos… eres tan amable conmigo que también por eso te amo

-pero… crees que acepte- te pregunto mirando tus ojos, recordando que no será tan fácil, pero te regalo una sonrisa un pequeño anticipo de la recompensa que tendrás si la logras convencer, si la logras traer a mi.

-será cuestión de proponérselo…- sonríes pervertidamente mientras que la miras, me dan celos que la mires solo la quiero para mi pero solo es un deseo un delicioso deseo -se ve que es una chica que no se espanta de nada- terminas diciendo al momento de levantarte con un paso sigiloso y relajado, un paso incluso sensual, nadie se daría cuenta lo que pretendes, tu victima, mi victima no se espera nada de lo que pasara, pero se que le gustara.

Llegas a donde ella se encuentra, los veo a los dos en la barra. Junto a tu cuerpo, su figura se me hace aun más deseable, los dos juntos se ven muy bien, miro como le hablas, ella te voltea a ver inocentemente.

Esa reacción de ella me hace sentir pequeños espasmos de placer en mí ser, la inocencia siempre se me hace tan apetecible, tan sensual, más sensual que una persona experimentada.

Te sientas a un lado de ella, mirándola intensamente ella te voltea a ver dejándome ver perfectamente uno de sus hombros, se descubre su perfil tan excitante, me quedo viendo su rostro tierno, su torso que se abulta en dos redondos montes, su cabello cayendo deliciosamente.

No se que le estés diciendo pero me lo imagino ella tan inocente te mira confundida y ladea un poco su cabeza a su lado izquierdo esta acción me revela su confusión, pero se ve interesada en la platica que le planteas.

Esas acciones hacen que las sensaciones que me provoca ver a los dos juntos recorran toda mi espalda, hasta mis glúteos llegando a mi hombría que palpita con más fuerza bajo mis pantalones.

Hablas con ella y por la expresión de tu rostro veo que es de una forma despreocupada, con tu típica naturalidad, te admiro porque se que eres un experto en el juego de seducir, me sedujiste a mi y no pude resistirme a tus encantos, espero que ella tampoco pueda resistirse.

Mientras le hablas recorres el lugar con la mirada, viendo si nadie ve tus pervertidas intenciones, pero nadie lo hace, debes de sentirte excitado al ver que nadie se da cuenta de nuestros placenteros y pervertidos planes. Tu mirada se detiene en mis rojizos ojos y me ves relamiendo mis labios dándote a entender que ya los deseo a ambos junto a mí

-"tráemela… y seré tu esclavo"- pienso mientras veo como entiendes mis pensamientos y enfocas de nuevo tu lavanda mirada en los verdes ojos de la chica.

Cierro mis ojos impaciente por la agonizante espera….

Llegas junto con la chica ella te toma del brazo tu estas mordiendo tu labio inferior ya que al estar así puedes sentir perfectamente sus senos que se encuentran muy juntos a tu musculoso brazo

Yo me levanto de aquel sillón y la miro intensamente, ella se sonroja desviando su mirada de mis ojos, agachándola para no verme, me encanta esa timidez y me encanta su sonrojo al estar ante mi presencia.

Tu te sientas en el sillón viendo mis acciones, se que te excita verme haciendo lo que mas me gusta, me acerco a la pequeña castaña tomándola de la barbilla para que nuestras miradas se crucen, ella mira impactada las marcas azules de mis mejillas y con su suave mano comienza a delinear una de ella, me encanta esta chica.

Pero yo no aguanto mas no puedo comportarme tiernamente con ella así que bruscamente me acerco a sus labios probándolos, mordiéndolos, ella solo se deja llevar al parecer le gusta mi brusquedad, la tomo de la cintura comenzando a penetrar su boca con mi sedienta lengua, la penetro sin escrúpulos ella sigue mis movimientos dentro del beso, la acerco mas a mi cuerpo sintiendo sus senos en mi pecho, esos senos que saboreaba desde lejos ahora los tengo aprisionados entre nuestros cuerpos

-Mppph..- ella emite un gemido dentro del beso esto me enciende aun mas, comienzo a subir mis manos sobre su espalda sintiendo su piel tan suave tan calida, tan excitante.

Tomo el elástico de su top y lo comienzo a subir, ella se estremece pero no se resiste así que sigo subiendo mis manos llevándome el top hacia arriba ella alza las manos y saco aquella pequeña prenda negra que cae en el piso, rompo el beso lentamente separándome un poco de ella para admirarla, muerdo fuertemente mi labio inferior ya que puedo observar casi embobado que debajo de esa prenda no trae nada mas, veo sus pequeños pechos en todo su esplendor se que tu también la vez pues escucho como dices un pequeño "woow".

La vuelvo a besar intensamente mientras aprisiono uno de sus senos con mi mano, tú no nos interrumpes pues sabes como disfruto el desvestir a mis amantes.

De pronto escucho los roces de ropa se que es tu ropa la que sale volando por el lugar te estas desvistiendo, dándome a entender que quieres participar pronto pero yo quiero seguir disfrutando lo entiendes y escucho que solo te sientas aun mas cómodo en el sillón negro.

Sigo con el beso disfrutando del sabor de la boca de la ojiverde con una mano comienzo a quitarle el cinturón dejo mi tarea con uno de sus pechos y comienzo a desabrochar su pantalón abriendo lentamente el cierre, lo único que se escucha son nuestras respiraciones y el cierre que baja lentamente

-mmpphh- vuelve a gemir al sentir mi mano cerca de su intimidad, esto me excita sus gemidos son tan deliciosos

Ya no aguanto dejo que sus pantalones caigan al suelo la tomo de la cintura y la cargo llevándola hacia atrás conmigo dejando sus pantalones negros olvidados en el suelo después la bajo ahora solo tiene una barrera que traspasar se que también la admiras pues escucho tu agitada respiración.

Me quito rápidamente mi chaleco y camisa, quedando desnudo del torso siento tu mirada analizando cada parte de mi espalda

-sensual- susurra la chica mirando mi pecho… casi me vengo ahí mismo oír su voz con tanta sensualidad y su mirada viéndome con deseo sus facciones inocentes y tiernas han desaparecido es como si fuera otra persona y eso me agrada me excita, me enloquece.

Se acerca a mi ya sin timidez y pone sus manos sobre la hebilla de mi pantalón no entiendo que pasa pensé que yo iba a ser quien me desvestiría tu también te sorprendes porque oigo crujir el sillón a tu movimiento, miras incrédulo la acción de la chica.

Sorprendiéndonos a ambos: ella se inca ante mi quedando al nivel de mi zona media donde se encuentra mi pene esperando por atención, se acerca y comienza a desabrochar mi pantalón, acerca su rostro y con los dientes toma el cierre deslizándolo lentamente hacia abajo

-mmpphhh…- emito un fuerte gemido al sentir su boca muy cerca de mi parte mas intima el cierre cede fácilmente debido a su manera de abrirlo y con un poco de ayuda del bulto que se encuentra debajo de mis boxers que se ah hecho mas visible y el pantalón cae al suelo ella me mira y se vuelve a parar…

-te estas tardando mucho… se que me deseas…- me dice dándome un ligero beso tu no cabes en tu impresión al igual que yo, que paso, bueno que mas da esta ojiverde me encanta aun mas cada vez.

Toma mis boxers y los desliza dejándolos caer junto con los pantalones, pensé que ella estaría desnuda completamente antes que yo pero parece que no es así.

Yo no me quedo atrás y la cerco de nuevo a mi cuerpo tomando su ultima ropa que cubre su figura y la deslizo lentamente por sus piernas ella me ayuda es tan sensual

De pronto ella emite un fuerte gemido pues tu has empezado a desesperarte al no participar y la comienzas a abrazar por la espalda juntando a su nalgas tu pene erecto ya tenso por la excitación, la chica solo cierra los ojos por el placer que siente

Comienzas a besar su espalda y hombros mientras que yo veo lo que haces al mismo tiempo que masajeo sus senos y probando sus boca una vez mas asaltándola con brusquedad, los tres nos encontramos totalmente desnudos, su cuerpo se encuentra entre nosotros dos los dos tratamos de aprisionarla aun mas dando ligeros roces con nuestras hombrías sobre su sensible piel ella se ve que esta extasiada pues sin importarle nada siento como me entierra sus uñas en mi espalda mientras que una mano se encuentra tomando tus cabellos lavandas juntando tu cabeza mas a su cuello al parecer disfruta que entre los dos la acariciemos, eso me excita aun mas.

Pero sabes que ya no aguanto y que quiero pronto sentirme dentro del cuerpo de esta chica y a la misma vez sentirte a ti adentro de mi, me separo un poco de ella cuando emite un gemido al sentirte a ti explorando su vagina con tu mano con tus dedos, introduces dos de tus dedos en el santuario venusiano de la chica te miro algo molesto por tocar lo que me pertenece pero a al vez entiendes que es lo que deseo así que sin aviso la sueltas de tu abrazo y te sientas en nuestro sillón negro yo comienzo a llevar a la chica hacia ti pero soy yo el que te doy la espalda

Tu me tomas de mis caderas dirigiéndome a tu palpitante hombría pero me sostienes en el aire solo siento la punta de tu miembro cerca de mi entrada se que es lo que quieres, lo se y yo también lo deseo

Aun sostengo a la chica de su cadera ella se sorprende un poco por la posición en que estamos ambos pero no dice nada solo lame sus labios, eso me excita tanto y que mas evidencia puede haber que la manera en que tengo despierto mi miembro palpitante que requiere entrar en aquel santuario que ella posee.

La jalo así nosotros dándole a entender que es lo que deseamos, si deseamos que ella me hunda en ti mientras que yo entro en ella…

La chica sonríe y camina lentamente acercándose aun mas, entiende lo que queremos, comienza a abrir sus piernas sentándose sobre mi regazo yo dirijo mi miembro a la entrada de la chica ella me mira pero yo la tomo de la cadera y la voy bajando en mi pene rígido entrando en su delicioso santuario ella deja caer su peso sobre mi tu sedes al peso y tu miembro entra en mi entrada.

Tanto ella como yo emitimos un gemido al sentirnos penetrados ella me abraza tu solo gimes al sentir tu miembro entrar en mi estrecho canal, la chica recarga su cabeza en mi hombro mientras se acostumbra a mi intromisión, en cambio tu comienzas a moverte dentro de mi haciéndome querer gritar, pero en vez de eso tomo a la chica de la cadera y la comienzo a forzar a moverse no importándome si esta acostumbrada o no…

Ella gime de dolor pero un dolor combinado con placer, entierra sus uñas en mi espalda, esto no me importa comienzo a penetrarla bruscamente a entrar y salir de ella con un delicioso ritmo como lo imagine en cada una de mis embestidas sus pechos se mecen frente a mi rostro, es tan excitante ver como esos manjares que posee se agitan al compás de mi ritmo y el tuyo al compás de nuestras embestidas que llegan hasta que nuestros testículos chocan con la piel.

Los gemidos y gritos de la chica, nos hacen sentir unas corrientes eléctricas sobre nuestros cuerpos lo se porque siento tus movimientos mas desesperados

-ahhhhh… AAHHHHH- grita -ahhhmmpp- ella gime puedo ver su rostro con una mueca de placer pero veo como por sus mejilla corre una pequeña lagrima tal vez por mi intromisión tan brusca… esto me encanta…esto te encanta… y se que a ella también le comienza a gustar

Nuestros movimientos se hacen mas fuertes y rápidos estamos en el comienzo de todo, las sensaciones que nos provoca estar dentro de otra persona nos enloquece a ambos,

Tú no aguantas más esta posición ya que no maniobras bien en mis intestinos así que me susurras en el oído

-la… me… sa…- me dices con dificultad pero entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir así que empujo levemente a la chica que cae estrepitosamente sobre la mesa de caoba salgo con brusquedad de su vagina y ella queda un poco sorprendida pero no por mucho tiempo ya que ahora en la posición donde se encuentra, hago que salgas de mi y me acerco a ella donde la vuelvo a penetrar rápidamente

-ahhhhmmm…- ella gime tomando con fuerza los bordes de la mesa y arqueando su espalda entonces tu también te paras del sillón y me penetras por mi ano comenzando con tus embestidas, las que provocan que al mismo ritmo que tu, yo entre y salga de la chica castaña quien abre los ojos y me mira con bastante pasión mordiendo su labio inferior fuertemente provocando que un hilillo de sangre salga y recorra sus labios

Yo la miro extasiado gimiendo por tus continuas embestidas me acerco a sus labios para comenzar a lamer ese rojizo elixir, pero lo único que hago es provocar que mas sangre salga, pues muerdo su labio al sentir como encuentras aquel punto detonante de mis sensaciones

-ahhhmmmpp…- emito un gemido apretando fuertemente uno de los senos de la chica, tu te das cuenta de esto y comienzas a golpear con tu miembro ese lugar haciendo sentir que mis sentidos se pierden en la nada

Yo como recompensa comienzo a mover mis caderas entrando en la chica haciendo que también tú sientas mis contracciones y palpitaciones de mis herramientas pasionales

La chica gime por mis embestidas miro fascinado como su cuerpo se mueve de arriba abajo ante mis ojos, me fascina verla así siento que no aguantare mas

-AAAHHHHH- la chica grita mientras que yo con mi mano sujeto con fuerza una de sus manos, ella ah llegado al clímax al orgasmo y yo no tardo por hacer lo mismo

Tus embestidas me enloquecen siento placenteramente las contracciones de la entrada de la castaña en mi miembro que esta a punto de explotar… ya no aguanto mas y descargo toda mi esencia dentro de la chica tu también haces lo mismo en mis intestinos al escucharnos gemir.

Nos esperamos mientras disfrutamos las últimas contracciones de nuestras entradas.

Abro los ojos……

-lo siento amor…antes de que se lo propusiera llego su novio- oigo tu voz que me saca de mis fantasías miro hacia la barra donde se encuentra la chica besándose con un chico de cabello tricolor (rojo, güero y negro) que lleva colgando de su cuello lo que parece una pirámide de oro, el abraza a la chica sus manos están en el trasero de la castaña atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo pegando completamente toda su anatomía

-…- no digo nada solo estoy disfrutando lo que ha provocado mis fantasías mientras que pienso en que esto no acaba aquí pues en mi mente ah aparecido una buena idea, tendré a la chica…

-Kai… lo siento…- vuelves a repetir aunque oigo en tu voz un tono despreocupado pues te das cuenta que no importando nada yo ya disfrute, sabes que he gozado con la sola idea de tenerla… aunque no creo que sepas cuanto…

-------------------------------------

Bueno espero les haya gustado nos vemos en la pobable continuacion ustedes decidiran si quieren continuacion o no

DEJEN COMENTARIOS denle a ese botoncito que dice GO TT bueno nos vemos Do svidaniya


End file.
